Locker Room Actions
by Detective Rumskey
Summary: Takes place in 4x09, 52 pickup, in the locker room. "... It isn't like it would be the first time you've seen me undress." Emily said looking him in the eyes...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, now, 200 was aired on Wednesday and I watched it, and it was great but I still wish something would've happened with Hotch and Emily, like they go out after the bar by themselves, I don't care what they would've done as long as they would've been together, maybe I'll write a story. In my mind that is what happened, they left that night and went back to his place and spent the night together so please don't ruin my fairy-tale ending. By the way this is my second story overall and my first Criminal Minds, so sorry for anything too OOC and instructive criticism is welcome.**

**Summary: Takes place in 4x09, 52 pickup, in the locker room. This is what I wanted to happen, so I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, it's characters, or it's story-line. I wish I did then I could put Emily and Hotch together, and bring Emily back to the team. But I'm not rich, nor am I famous.**

"You're going to need to let her prove herself." She said looking at him taking out an earring. "And she can't do that with you hovering over her watching her every move." She added.

Hotch nodded and looked at her, watching her,"You have something in mind?" He grinned already having a feeling of what she would say.

And he was right. "Let her come out with me tonight. She can be my back up, make sure I'm safe. I'll watch over her." She said as she started to unbutton her shirt starting from the bottom of it.

He lost track of what he was going to say. "What are you doing?" Hotch finally managed to ask, as he watched her hands distracted, he shook his head and looked back up at her.

"I'm getting dressed, I still have to get ready to do this, with or without you in here. It isn't like it would be the first time you've seen me undress." Emily told him looking him in the eyes, she held his stare for a few seconds then rolled her eyes away from his.

"No, no it wouldn't." He mumbled, lost in thought of the times, when they were younger and he worked for her mother.

****Flashback****

_**20 years ago..**_

_"Emily?" Aaron called and he knocked on the door twice and walked in without waiting for a reply. He closed the door behind him and turned back around to face her and chuckled at the look she was giving him. "Em? What's with the look?" _

_"You just walked into my room while I'm half naked without waiting for a reply Aaron! What do you think_ _the look is for? I'm fine with it when were at your place, but Aaron, we're at my mother's. Getting reading for an event no less! You can't just walk in!" She said shocked that he would even do that. Sure they had been dating for a month and a half but no one knew that. No one could know that or else he would end up getting in trouble for dating the Ambassador's daughter. She huffed and turned around and he could swear he heard her mumble dumbass. _

_He just kept chuckling and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him, nuzzling her neck with his nose and leaving little kisses. Hoping she would get the hint, but she didn't and if she did she just continued looking at dresses trying to decide what to wear to tonight's stupid event. He kissed his way up her neck to her ear and whispered, "I want you Em. So bad." He pulled her bottom half into him to prove his point and he heard her moan so he started to grind into her. When he heard her moan again he tightened his grip on her hips and spun her around to face him. He pulled her in and locked his lips on hers while her hand began to work on his jacket and shirt needing them off, needing to feel him, feel his skin on hers, needing to feel him in her, bringing her over the edge with him following shortly behind. She needed him and she needed him bad. "I need you" she breathed against his lips and that was all it took for him to push her back onto her bed and pounce on her, landing on top straddling her hips. His hands began to roam her body needing to be as close to her as he can while she made quick work of his clothes. "Em.." He breathed..._

****Flashback end****

That was the last time he had made love to her. Haley had called that night and told him she was back in the country and wanted to see him. She had been away in Australia touring so they had decided to take a break. He had missed her so they met up the next morning and got back together. Leaving Emily had been hard, so hard, but when he thinks about it, he thinks about what would've happened when she had to go back to Yale anyway.

When his flashback ended and he brought himself from his thoughts to see what was going on around him he saw that she had already removed her shirt and was now taking her pants off. It was hard for him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her and all he wanted to do was touch her again, feel his skin on hers. She was wearing a red lace bra with a black lace border and matching panties and he couldn't stop his thoughts of ripping them off and taking her, making her his again, against the lockers. While he was daydreaming about that Emily had finished getting ready and was now wearing a skin tight, polyester and faux leather, red dress that stopped mind thigh right at the end of her fingertips. "Oh hell no!" Hotch yelled, as she was slipping her black pumps onto her feet. She looked up startled at his outburst. "There is no way in hell your wearing that tonight!" He hissed at her as she turned her back to go do her hair and makeup.

"What? What the hell is your problem Aaron?" She yelled back at him. "You have no say in what I wear, and it's been that way for 20 years when you walked out on us! So get over it!" She added because she knew it would hurt him, but it was the truth so why shouldn't she state it. She plugged the curling iron in and while waiting for it to heat up she went and grabbed her make up bag from the locker. Hotch walked faster than her and stood it front of the open locker preventing her from do so though. "Move Hotch." She said with a warning tone because she was annoyed with his attitude. He just stood there staring at her until he grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her to him, sealing his lips over hers. She was shocked, she didn't know what to do, so she stood there for a couple seconds but he wasn't giving up, she eventually started to join in so there they stood, making out in the locker room, while she should be getting ready, but oh this was so much better than going undercover tonight. He finally pulled back when air became a necessity and panted, trying to catch his breath just like she was. He looked her in the eye and said, "I'm going to go get you another dress, you're not wearing that for anyone but me." He finished with a kiss and pointed to what she was wearing. She gaped at him and he just took a step back, smirked, turned around and walked out of the locker room and shouted behind him that he'd be back in half an hour.

**A/N So I could leave it here, turn it into a two-shot, or turn it into a story. It's up to you guys to tell me what you want so leave a review or PM me what you would like me to do. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so I've gone through the comments and I am so surprised and overjoyed by the amount of reviews I got, like I've been on a high all day because my last story I only got like two reviews. So, thank you, and some of you wanted a two-shot and some of you wanted a full story so I've decided to turn it into a three-shot. I have to give a lot of thanks to ****_Curry36645_****, you gave me a great idea and you're a great writer. SO at last, part two of three.**

Jordan walked into the locker room confused as to why her unit chief had just hauled ass out of the precinct with a huge grin on his face. Everyone had been confused on why he was even in here in the first place and shocked to say the least to see a grin on their superiors face. In all the years they've known him they'd never seen such a big smile on his face, well, unless he was with Jack. So since they knew Emily was changing they had Jordan go in to find out what was up. "Hey, what happened in here? Hotch just hauled ass out of here."

Emily stood there for a few seconds before she comprehended what Jordan had said. "Asshole! Stupid idiot went to get me another dress. Oh, by the way, you're going out there with me tonight."

"What do you mean he went to get you another dress? What's wrong with that one?" Jordan asked pointing to the dress she was already wearing, which she looked great in. If Jordan rolled that way she knew she'd pick Emily up. "And okay, but I don't have anything to wear."

"That's what I want to know, and don't worry about it I'll tell him to get you something" Emily said, getting her phone out of the locker to text Hotch. She looked back up after she sent the text and saw Jordan looking at her with a grin on her face, she looked back down and sighed. "I guess you wanna know what happened now?" Jordan chuckled and nodded. "Okay well..."

On the drive to the store Hotch was just thinking to himself about how much trouble he was gonna be in with Emily. He knew she was gonna be pissed at him for thinking he could boss her around. And for having the balls to kiss her, though he didn't hear her complaining. 'Oh I'm in so much trouble.' was the thought that kept playing through his head.

When he got to the store he had been looking for five minutes before he got a text to get something for Jordan too. 'Of coarse she needs me to get something for Jordan.' He rolled his eyes at the thought and figured this was just the beginning. It took him another ten minutes but he found a dress that he was okay with her wearing but still looked sexy, it was a black, off the shoulders, knee-length dress. After a few minutes he found another dress for Jordan, red knee-length with one shoulder strap, he figured they were good on shoes so he headed for the check out. One hundred and fifty dollars later he was getting back in his car and heading back to the station, wondering what was awaiting him.

Hotch walked into the station carrying the two dress bags and got a few looks on the way up, but he figured it was worth it if it meant Emily would change. When he walked into the locker room the girls were still talking and didn't even notice him so he cleared his throat, "I have the dresses." He gave Jordan and Emily their dresses and sat down on the bench.

Emily looked at him then laughed, "Jordan, can you give us a minute please?" Jordan nodded and walked into where the bathroom stalls were and decided to change in there instead of waiting and wasting time. "What the hell were you thinking Hotch? That I'd change just because you said so? Guess again Aaron! It's not happening I'm not gonna change just because you want me to!" Emily fumed once Jordan left the room.

"I kinda figured that once I left, Emily. But I don't want you wearing that out tonight, not for Viper. I don't want him to see you in something so sexy, dammit!" He exclaimed, just wanting her out of the damn piece of clothing. He'd do anything to get her not to wear that but he wasn't going to let her know that so early in the game.

"I don't belong to you Hotch! I can wear whatever I want. What makes you think I'll change? Huh?" Emily asked him still exasperated that he had the balls to do this in the first place. And really it isn't like he has a say anyway.

He finally gave up, "What is it gonna take to get you to change Emily? I'll do anything, just please, change, I'm begging you, and you know I don't beg." He was about to get on his hands and knees because he was really worried she wouldn't do it. 'God what the hell was I thinking? I should've known she wouldn't have just done it.' He thought to himself kind of embarrassed that he hadn't known that from the start.

Emily got an evil look on her face that made him terrified. "I'll do it, but you have to do something for me." He nodded, about to say something but she cut him off, "You have to wear whatever I pick out, whenever I choose for you to wear it."

He looked terrified and she loved it. She wish she still had her phone in her hand, she would have taken a picture. "Em, please, anything but that." He pleaded, because he knew it would be horrible for him. He gulped when he looked at her because he knew it was this or nothing and she just confirmed that thought when she said, "It's this or I'm not changing Aaron." He sighed, looked down, and he slowly nodded his head just a tad.

She kind of felt sorry for him because she knew he never begged. It had never happened twenty years ago either. So she walked over to him and pulled him up, she gave him a peck on his lips, then gave him a small smile. "I'm gonna go change. And we can talk about what's going on with us later." She started to walk away when he pulled her back in for another kiss, he slid his tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter which she happily granted. He has always been such a great kisser and that hadn't changed in twenty years. She pulled back before it got too heated, "After this case, we'll talk, I promise."

**A/N Okay so I know the Hotch shopping part was short but I just really did not know what to write. And I also know that him begging is REALLY OOC but I've always wanted to see him beg so I just couldn't resist. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I read it through and thought I grabbed everything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well here it is, the end of the story. I hope you all had a good time reading it, I had a great time writing it! Maybe I'll be writing again soon, let's see when these plot bunnies hit me, lol.**

Aaron was at the sink loading the dishwasher after dinner with his girlfriend of four months and Jack, before Jessica had come to get him for the night. She had wanted to take him for the night to let Aaron and Emily have a night alone to relax. He was just about finished with the dishes when he heard Emily shout, "Hey babe?" from the living room. He started the dishwasher, dried his hands and walked out to see what she wanted. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what she was holding. "Babe.. what's the costume for?" He was actually scared of the answer because he was pretty sure it was for him. He remembers the night he made the deal with her to pick out something for him to wear to get her to change the dress she was going to wear undercover. And unfortunately for him, it seems like she remembered too. "Oh, this thing? Funny you ask, it's for you, and you're wearing it tonight when we go for drinks with the team." His face was as white as a ghost, his girlfriend wanted him to wear a clown costume out to drinks, at a bar, with his team. He couldn't believe she would do this, she knew how much he hates clowns, she knew about the incident from when he was a kid, and she was making him do this. "Emily! You know I hate clowns, why are you making me do this? Please don't make me do this. No, I won't do it. I'll wear something else, but not this."

She started laughing evilly at him as she got this look on her face, "Well Aaron, it's this" she said as she lifted the costume, "or I never give you head again. So.. those are your choices." She clicked her tongue, then just smiled at him awaiting his answer, though she was pretty sure she knew what it would be, she just held the costume out to him. He snatched it out of her hands and glared at her and said, "I can't believe you're making me do this. Like I would give up blow jobs in order to not where a costume." He stormed out of the room to change so they could just go and get this over with.

Ten minutes later he came out dressed and she just laughed. She grabbed her purse and took the red nose out of it along with her phone. She put the nose on for him and then stepped back and took pictures. "You look great baby, don't worry." He just glared at her in response and hissed out, "Yeah right, let's go get this over with."

When they got to the bar she started laughing before they even got out of the truck because she was just imagining the team's faces and it was priceless. She decided to get her phone out to take pictures of when they saw him so she could show them their faces. When they walked into the bar she couldn't see the team yet, but she noticed herself and Aaron were getting a few looks from some guys and getting laughed at by others. When she finally saw the team she turned the camera app on and as they stepped closer and they saw Hotch she started taking pictures of their faces. They were shocked, all their jaws hit the floor and their eyebrows at their hairlines. Dave was the first one to start laughing, and then they all joined in while Aaron just glared at them all. "Wow Aaron you make a good ass clown, just don't do any birthday gigs, you'll scare the kids with the glowering." Dave said, still chuckling, he knew Emily was going to get back at Aaron but he couldn't believe she got him to actually do this. He looked at her and said, "I saw you taking pictures, send them to me later, I need those." The team all agreed and nodded their heads to show they wanted the pictures too. She looked at them all and said, "Don't worry, everyone will get the pictures sent to them. Now where are the drinks?" And with that they all started drinking and continued for a couple hours.

For the last half hour Emily had started sobering up and let Hotch keep drinking saying she would drive home which he happily agreed to wanting to get wasted and forget all of this. But now it was time to go so she rubbed his arm leaned over and whispered, "Babe let's get out of here and go home and get to bed." He looked over at her and nodded, so they said their goodbyes and left the team to go home.

On the way home Aaron had taken a short nap but it was okay with her since it would help him clear his system. But they were now back in his apartment and changing into sweatpants and t-shirts to relax on the couch. They went down and she got settled in his arms after she had put in _Top Gun_, and they laid there on the couch just enjoying being in each other's arms. Half an hour later she had her head on his chest and her arms around his waist, she could feel him looking down at her so she put her chin of his chest and looked up at him into his eyes and asked, "What's up?" But he said nothing and just kissed her, and she happily obliged him. She started pushing herself up and straddled his waist and put her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair, while his hands were under her shirt running up and down her back, pushing her into him. She started grinding down on him and pulled her lips from his and said, "How about we take this upstairs?" He said nothing but reclaimed her lips and lifted her up, she squealed, and he just kept carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom where they stayed the rest of the night.


End file.
